star_trek_timelinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood and Circuses
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Terran Empire has launched a campaign to convince the Federation that their ways are superior. Join the Empire and promote this effort! __TOC__ Missions :See also: Shuttles For the duration of , Terran Faction Missions are replaced by special Event missions. These missions earn Victory Points, which are use to claim Threshold Rewards and determine player rankings. Completing these Missions still awards the standard Faction Items, but no Reputation is gained. Crew Bonus Using James T. Kirk or Nyota Uhura of any type on Event Missions grants a bonus to success. These special missions generally include at least one slot geared towards these Crew's skills. Mission: The Agony of Wesley Crusher Wesley Crusher has refused to divulge the whereabouts of the Traveler, who could be of great help in this crisis. Interrogate him in the Agony Booth until he breaks. Success: Wesley Crusher breaks down and reveals the Traveler's plans after they parted ways. A manhunt is underway to find the Traveler and force him to help the galaxy. Mission: An Agonizer in Every Home Change often starts small. Help the Terran Empire make the Agonizer the next popular handheld device for personal defense and correcting behavior. Success: Your away team's endorsement spikes demand for agonizers, which the Terran Empire alone manufactures. Both credits and influence start rolling in. Mission: Bareil Hood Mirror Bareil Antos now leads a thieving ring for the Terran Empire, taking goods and credits from the prosperous and giving them to the downtrodden on the Empire's behalf. Join his Robin Hood crusade! Success: Bareil and the away team present many Traditionalist bars of latinum to the Ferengi Alliance, who praise them for supporting the Alliance's values. Rumors swirl of a gentler, kinder Terran Empire. Mission: Capture the Intendant Intendant Kira has been wreaking havoc across the Federation since she came to this universe. The galaxy will surely thank the Terran Empire if their representatives can end her spree of terror. Success: Your away team is triumphant, delivering Intendant Kira to embarrassed Federation authorities. Word spreads that perhaps the only reason the Federation is in chaos is because the Terran Empire isn't in charge. Mission: Climbing the Ladder Many legendary officers have returned to the galaxy, but also many feckless ones. Encourage more deserving officers to take command the Terran Empire way--by force. Success: Several Starfleet ships now have more deserving--or at least more ambitious--captains. Word in the ranks is that the Terran Empire's way is the only way, in such times. Mission: Compliments of the Empire The Terran Empire has charged Jennifer Sisko with recovering items of historical significance and returning them to their rightful owners as a gesture of goodwill. Aid her in this effort. Success: Jennifer Sisko and the away team present the Kreetassans with the seeds of their sacred alvera trees. The Kreetassans publicly praise the Terran Empire's respect for their ways. Failure: The away team gets sent on a wild goose chase for the Sword of Kahless and comes up short. Both Jennifer Sisko and the Terran Empire look like thieves, not lawmen. Mission: Computer Virus The Terran Empire's Starfleet computer allows more freedom than the prime universe's computer. Introduce the Empire's computer into Starfleet systems until it's taken over. Success: Starfleet crews everywhere are at a loss to understand the harsh male voice suddenly responding (or ignoring) their commands. The virus has worked as intended. Mission: Doubled Profits The Empire wishes to kidnap both Grand Nagus Rom and Ggrand Nagus Brunt as a demonstration of its power. A Starfleet team could aid greatly in this operation. Success: Your away team successfully helps kidnap both the Grand Nagus of the Alliance and the Traditionalists. They are returned after having paid a hefty ransom, and the Terran Empire's power is made known. Mission: Freedom by Force The Terran Empire may be known more for subjugation, but the Terran Rebellion is known for liberation. Promote the Empire by bringing freedom to the oppressed! Success: Your away team fails to help liberate any oppressed populations. The Terran Empire continues to be seen as oppressors themselves. Mission: If the Mountain Every mirror universe officer who enters this universe makes the Empire stronger. Obtain or construct a multidimensional transporter to aid in this effort. Success: The multidimensional transporter has been completed, with help from your away team. The Terran Empire looks forward to bringing individuals of their choice into this universe. Failure: A multidimensional transporter proves a tall order even for your away team. Terran Empire scientists continue to work on this technology. Mission: Ironclad Logic The Vulcans played an integral role in both the foundation of the Federation and the Terran Empire. A Starfleet team adept at logical arguments might be able to win more over. Success: Your away team's arguments stand up with the best of Surak's teachings. Many Vulcans are persuaded to support the Terran Empire over the Federation. Failure: Your away team's arguments are torn apart by the most junior of Vulcan scholars. The Terran Empire looks foolish and barbaric. Mission: The Legendary Hikaru Sulu Mirror Sulu is quite the Casanova, and believes he could win over many new recruits to the Terran Empire if they knew more about this side of him. Starfleet officers vouching for Sulu's charm and discretion might do the trick. Success: Your away team's recommendation gets Mirror Sulu meetings with many influential Federation women. They are quickly won over to the Terran Empire's cause. Failure: Your away team cannot convince a single influential Federation woman to meet with Mirror Sulu. His petulant reaction only makes the Terran Empire look worse. Mission: Preventative Measures The Klingons and Cardassians clearly have tendancies towards expansionist oppression. For the good of the galaxy, help the Terran Empire set up permanent surveillance of these factions. Success: The Terran Empire now has eyes and ears on every movement made throughout the Klingon Empire and the Cardassian Union. Should they choose to join the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, the Empire will be the first to know. Mission: Resurrection Perks Like Jennifer Sisko, many loved ones of prime universe officers are alive and well in the Terran Empire's universe. Win over high-ranking officers with this argument. Success: Those who have lost loved ones do not care that their mirror versions may be markedly different--they are happy enough to have them back. The Terran Empire receives applause for their efforts to reunite families. Failure: Your away team makes a big mistake reuniting Smiley O'Biren with Keiko O'Brien. Smiley is nothing like Miles, and Keiko speaks out against the Terran Empire. Mission: Same Story, Different Day Prey upon the Bajoran people's deep mistrust of the Cardassians by warning them of a future where the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance reigns supreme. A Starfleet crew would be particularly trustworthy mouthpieces. Success: Your away team stokes the fires of resentment and fear between the Bajorans and the Cardassians once again, causing the Bajorans to begin secret surveillance. They thank the Terran Empire for the warning. Failure: The Bajorans remain committed to peace with the Cardassians, and condemn your away team's failed efforts to turn them against each other. The Terran Empire looks paranoid as a result. Mission: Take What You Can Mirror Sisko has taken up a life of piracy on behalf of the Empire, which could appeal to many scoundrels who might otherwise make trouble. Strongarm these rogues of the galaxy into joining Mirror Sisko's crew. Success: Between imprisonment and joining the Terran Empire, many outlaws of the galaxy see your away team's argument. The Terran Empire gains several new recruits. Failure: Your away team cannot convince the galaxy's troublemakers to start taking orders from the Terran Empire. The Empire's reputation for law and order is in doubt. Mission: The Tantalus Field Starfleet has confiscated the Tantalus Field device to prevent its misuse. The Terran Empire must have this device back to truly rule the galaxy. Have a Starfleet team run an inside job. Success: Your away team has stolen the Tantalus Device and returned it to the Terran Empire with Starfleet authorities none the wiser. The Empire hopes it will never have to use this technology... but will not hesitate if necessary. Promotional Pack Purchasing the 10-pack for 650 Dilithium guarantees that Mirror Kirk or Mirror Uhura will be the first reward. The remaining 9 rewards have the same odds as the Premium Time Portal. Rewards Rewards from include the unique Crew Mirror Kirk and Mirror Uhura, as well as Captain Kirk, and Equipment useful to advancing these three Crew. A complete list of rewards can be found here: Blood and Circuses/Rewards. Category:Events